


Restraints

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for centi_porn, combined two prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

He tugged lightly at the silken restraints, an eyebrow raising at his beautiful naked wife as she leaned over him, amused by the smug arousal he felt from her. He'd be careful, to cater to her whim and not break the illusion of being powerless. The restraints were expertly tied and well secured, might have held a weaker human male, but were no match for Vulcan strength. He could end this game quickly, but chose to experiment finding himself reacting favorably to Amanda's control over him and to the sensation of cool silk that was now burning his wrists, sending flames of need through his body that demanded quenching. Keeping his strength in check, he offered a token struggle, unable to suppress the moan as Amanda nipped him in warning. He fought for control, he was Vulcan, it was not his time, he was capable of giving this to Amanda. He repeated that mantra, over and over, eyes closed tight in concentration as every nerve tracked the movement of Amanda's tongue on his chest and then lower, much lower. His willingness to humor her soon gave way as those pleasurable sensations crumbled his control and the silken restraints were ripped.


End file.
